Shattered Glass
by xXx.b.l.e.u.xXx
Summary: A girl with a terrible past, a man with a shattered life, what happens when their worlds collide?
1. Shattered Glass

**I do not own the Phantom...but if I did...well, I'll stop there. Enjoy the story.**

I didn't look back as I ran through the city streets as fast as my legs could possibly carry me. My long blond hair began to fall from its pinned place inside the grey hat atop my head. I had no make-up on of any sort, and I wore but a long men's overcoat, baggy and buttoned from the waist so no one saw the one thing that reviled the secret of my feminism. I was relieved not to have on a corset, if I did, I would have surely passed out by now. I never grew fond of corsets; it always felt like someone was trying to demonstrate the Heimlich maneuver in a wrong, painful way.

I ran to the nearest possible building which was the Opera Populaire. I scurried in, hoping the police wouldn't spot my location.

The opera house appeared empty, except for a few visitors. I had to think quickly. Seeing as the only direction I could go was up to the boxes, I headed toward the stairs with all of the confidence I had left in me.

I began hearing loud noises, terrifying ones. The police were there. I looked back to see if they were following. They were no where in sight, but I could hear their footsteps, getting closer. It was foolish of me not to look in front of me, for I tumbled over onto a man after finally looking in front of me. I scrambled to my feet. When I looked up, I had realized my horrible mistake, for there, in front of

me stood HIM. The Opera Ghost, the Phantom of the opera, apparently making his way down from box 5.

All I could do was look up; my face was clouded by confusion and fear. I had lost my hat which served as one of the most important things for my disguise, leaving my hair tangled and falling out of the messy bun on the back of my head. Looking back, I found the police had turned the corner spotting me. I jumped behind the confused phantom, peeking over his shoulder in fear of the men in front of us.

He glanced at me, a look of anger in his eyes as he had no idea what I was up to, and to be honest, neither did I. He looked back at the police, crossing his arms. "What can I do for you, monsieur's?" He asked calmly, but annoyingly.

The head policeman grinned to himself. "Here stand two criminals, the little demon brought us right to the ghost." he thought.

"I'll be killing two birds with one stone." And with that thought, he ordered the men to aim their rifles at us. Horrified when I heard a gunshot as a warning strike, I grasped the Phantom's shoulder without thinking in fear. For some reason, I felt safe standing behind him. But he just glared at me in annoyance.

"There is no need to attempt bloodshed, monsieur's. I was simply going about my business." He calmly stated. The police glared, making a hand signal to fire.


	2. Burning Questions

I nearly screamed as a bullet just passed my head. To my surprise, the Phantom grabbed me by the arm and ran swiftly, not looking back once. I barely knew what was going on. All I heard were gunshots firing. I tried to keep up as hard as I could without having him pull my arm out of its socket. Before I knew it, I was wrapped in his black cape, allowing me to pick my feet up to refrain from running as he held it tightly around me.

"You're too slow!" he complained in annoyance. I ignored his rude remark. Soon, I felt a strong arm under my thighs and another one under my back as he carried me off, my head bolting around in horror.

The gunshots kept firing at us, but I couldn't hear them anymore. I felt as if I were flying at the pace and swiftness he was running. I nearly lost my balance, grasping his shoulders to keep myself up. He seemed not to notice, for he didn't move his head from looking forward.

He made many turns and went up many stairs. I was amazed at how much energy and strength he had, for it seemed he wasn't the least bit tired.

The police, it seemed, had finally given up their search, because I didn't hear anymore guns being fired for several minutes. The phantom came to a sharp stop after turning a corner in the hall. He set me down hastily, and then casually began to walk off as if nothing happened.

I followed him in confusion; taking off my long coat for it seemed it was no more use disguising myself, revealing a white long sleeved shirt and baggy black trousers. "Hey! Wait a minute!" I called, running after him. I hesitated before saying anymore as he slowed his pace. He was, after all, the Phantom of the Opera; the opera ghost who was held guilty for numerous murders and thefts.

Finally catching up, I walked anxiously by his side. His pace quickened again. Obviously he wanted to be alone and I noticed, but nevertheless followed him. "Back there, why did you do that?"

He turned around after coming to a complete stop, looking in my eyes for a few seconds. I almost lost myself in his warm emerald eyes. I've never been looked at that way; his eyes seemed to see right through my skin, hitting my heart. I snapped out of it, mentally kicking myself for my thoughts. I didn't really enjoy the mushy love stuff, it always made me sick.

"Oh, and I don't get a thank you?" he remarked sarcastically, his voice full of disgust. He began walking again as I stopped for a moment. Then I began to follow him again.

"No, I'm very grateful that you saved me, but I never thought you would be the one to do it."

I bit my tongue at the statement I made. He kept walking as if I never said anything. I caught up to him again, not knowing why or what I was saying. "I mean, with all of the crimes you've committed, and murders and such-well, at least that's what they say." I came to a conclusion. I felt like a 5 year old begging for candy at the grocery store.

He stopped and looked down at me. "How interesting these words are coming from a young mademoiselle running from the police?" I stared down at the floor as he looked at me with question and interest.


	3. Argumental Topics

"Well, that's beside the point—"

"Oh, you think so, mademoiselle?"

"Yes, I just…"

"Just what?"

I was getting tired of his interruptions and arguments.

"And what exactly did you do to cause the police to hunt you down?"

I looked down at the floor again, not wanting to discuss what happened. "I….stole something." I lied, not wanting to tell anyone of my experience. He nodded disapprovingly.

"What a disappointing action coming from such a beautiful young lady like you." He replied calmly. I blushed lightly. He didn't know the truth. But just looking at him made you feel guilty. He began to walk again, and I once again followed. "In this life, one should hold on to all of the beauty that one has. If you are fortunate enough to have any beauty at all, that is." He stated.

"I'm afraid I didn't quite understand that, monsieur." I replied, trying to work out what he said in my head. The only response I got was a slight chuckle.

"And I don't expect you to, Annie." He finally said, slowing down his pace. "But you will in time."

"Wait a minute; I do not recall telling you my name." This was getting more confusing by the second!

He only gave me a slight smile that soon faded to a frown, coming to a stop. "So you are going to follow me around until you get answers that even I may not know?" His voice sounded annoyed.

"If that is what it comes to, then yes." Was my simple, stubborn reply. The phantom, it seemed, wasn't content and grew angry with my reply. I suddenly felt a cold, gloved hand run across my neck lightly but threatening as it took grasp of it gently.

"It would be such a shame to end the life of such a pretty little girl." He whispered. I felt his hot breath against my ear, his lips almost touching my flesh.

Oh, God, I was going to die. I felt myself slipping into a complete state of panic. All I had wanted were answers, and to thank him for his actions. I took deep breaths to prevent myself from fainting. I would take this bravely even if I did die.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't hold me down like this, monsieur, you're hurting me." I commented coldly, feeling his strong hand on hers pushing it against the wall. We were standing in front of the entrance door to box 5. All of the light in the area we were in seemed to disappear, leaving us in the shadows.

He loosened his grasp, yet he was still fairly close to my face. His white porcelain mask was almost the only thing visible except for the outline of him in the shadows, making him look seemingly frightening. "You have much courage to talk back to a murderer." Was his reply. I guess I was wrong thinking I'd hear an apology...


	4. Lies and love?

**Thanks so much fr the reviews. This is my first ever fanfic, so don't blame me if it sucks. Blame my skills. oO;;**

**PLEASE review! Suggestions, comments, er, flames? I'll take em all!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE PHANOM OR ANY OTHER RELATIONS SO DON'T SUE ME! Allright. Back to the story:**

"What does it matter? I'm good as dead already." I snapped back. What was I doing? Had I gone insane? The phantom interrupted my thoughts by pulling me by the arm angrily into box 5 as I screamed and slamming the door shut behind him. The sharp pain in my arm felt like he was ripping it off. His hand still gripped my arm tightly as he threw me to the chair. When he finally let go, I was relieved.

Gripping my arm in pain, I watched him pace back and forth for a second before turning to me. "If I hear one word from you about my whereabouts to anyone at all, your neck will not escape my Punjab lasso." He informed me with a snake-like tone in his voice. "Murderer? Thief? Killer? They all pretty much describe me. So do not mistake me for an idiot, mademoiselle, for you have not seen all of me yet."

I changed the subject, not wanting to think about my future, for I knew I would die, from the wrath of either the police or the Phantom. "I would still like to know how you acquired my name without me telling you."

"Do not try to change the subject!" He hissed, resisting the urge to slap me.

"Just what subject were we talking about before then, Monsieur?" I answered calmly, crossing my arms.

He mumbled something I could barely understand.

"Excuse me?" I waited for him to reply in a more clear tone.

"Please do not address me as Monsieur. I trust we can speak to each other with knowing each other's names?" he finally said, cooling his temper. There was an awkward silence between us.

"I suppose." I answered with a sigh.

He sat down next to me, staring in my eyes. It happened again, I got lost within his beautiful green eyes. I looked as If I were in a trance, for I sat up straight, and my breaths were short and fast.

"Erik." Was the one word that came from his mouth, not taking his eyes from mine.

"Annie is mine, but I'm assuming you already knew that?" The way he was looking at me felt utterly uncomfortable. I could make out a small smile on his face, at least, that's what it looked like in the dark. A shiver went down my spine as I felt a cold hand touch my cheek.

"So soft…." I heard him whisper. I began to feel nervous and I tend to stutter when that happens. So I was silent, not daring to make a move, let alone breathe. My eyes looked bloodshot, my mouth parted slightly. I looked as if I were dead. I tried looking anywhere but at him. How I longed to take his mask off and see his face. My mind was urging me to do so. My hand twitched as I tried to prevent it from touching his face as well. I knew how it would end up if I did. I would end up dying. And there was no way I could stop him. Another hand was soon on my other cheek. This had gotten to the point where I couldn't bear it any longer.

"Well, now that we're acquainted, I guess I shall be off?" I said quickly, standing up. And I truly did wish to leave. I still resisted the urge to look him in the eye.

I felt his icy touch upon my flesh again as he grasped my hand lightly. Again I shuddered under his touch. "Yes?" I finally said, giving up my attempt to wander from his gaze.

**NOTE: Haha! Yet another cliffie! Review if you want more! I relish on power! hehe**


	5. An Old Friend

**Hey hey hey, everyone!  
Thanks so much for the reviwes again. You're so sweet. No flames yet!I will try to make my chapters longer, I had some trouble with this one, Writer's Block strikes again. I had to write this chapter twice, cuz my computer was being mean to me. Another cliffie, here. I've been renamed "Queen of the Cliffies". tee hee. Enjoy the chapter.**

Erik then stood up, bringing my fragile hand to his lips and kissing it. "Have a good evening." was all I heard him say through my thoughts. Before I knew it, his arms were around my waist, his face was inches from mine. I could feel his wine-sweet breath against my neck as he planted a kiss on it. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders absent mindedly.

What are you doing! A little voice in my head springed. It was yelling at me, mentally bullying me for my actions. I closed my eyes, then opened them after 3 seconds, finding the courage to pull away. "Good evening, Mons-I mean Erik." i gave a sweet smile, and as soon as there was enough disance between us, i turned on my heels and stepped out the door.

I looked back one more time, flabberghasted to see he was gone, as if he had dissapeared. I shook the thoughts from my head and scurried out of the room.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat low in one of the seats in the audience, watching the dancers reherse for a new opera; Beauty and the Beast. I was now dressed in a regular dress, a light blue corset doubled as a bodice so i didnt have to wear so many uncomfortabe long layers. Every now and again, my eyes would stray to box 5, in search of that white porcelain mask in the darkness.

"Miss, are you allright?" I heard a farmilliar voice behind me. "You look as if you've seen a ghost." I turned around, shocked to see a man in a neat suit, his dark hair combed neatly. A smile crept on my face.

"Christian!" I happily stated, seeing that farmilliar pair of blue eyes. He bowed.

"At your service, ma'am!" he replied with a smile. I hugged him elegantly. I hadn't seen a friendly face for a long time. Christian was one of my very best friends; we had known eachother since we were very young. I thought he moved back to America, but I guess I was wrong, for he was there, in the Paris Opera Populaire.

"I thought I would never see another friendly face again!" I said, breaking the hug.

"You cannot seriously think I would do that to you," he resonded with a laugh. I smiled sweetly.

"Will you be attending the premiere tonight?" I asked shyly.

"Of course," he said. "And you?"

I thought for a moment. "I hope so."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Christian and I departed, I sat in the empty audotorium deep in thought. I would have to stay hidden in the audience if I went to the premiere, i was still a "criminal" after all. My home was most likely being seached, which left me no place to go. I had to stay in the Opera House. I allready made a deal with Madame Giry,I would stay in an empty dressing room that also served as a edroom. I sighed, pulling out a small golden key from the bust of my corset (they don't have pockets on corset dresses. I'm not a perv.) and looked at it.

I got up and searched the halls for the room. Finally finding the door,I put the key in the lock and turned it. Opening the door slowly so it didnt make a loud sound, I peeked in. I finally walked in, looking at the candle-lit room. I saw some imprinted letters on a mirror in a vanity on the dresser. I moved closer to get a better look.

The fancy letters spelled out 'DAAE'. This was Christine's old dressing room.

**Haha! Like I said, I'm the "Cliffie Queen"!**


	6. Fluff headed fool

**Sorry i havent updated this, i've had a serious case of writers block again. Plus i've been preoccupied with school and stuff.**

I stared at the letters for a few minutes before bursting out in laughter at the sight. This was way too iroic. I looked at the large trick mirror, still giggling uncontrollably. I had no idea that it was a trick one. Thus,I didn't know who was standing behind it, watching me laugh. Watching my every move. I sat down on the big, luxorious bed, calming down. After a few seconds, I got up again, walking to the small bathroom to see what was there.

I peeked my head in, seeing a large mirror and a sink, and a big tub with curtains draped around it. "Wow, Christine's spoiled..." I thought with a chuckle. there was a cabinet with numerous soaps, scents, and perfumes all lined up in a row inside. I took my time to smell and admire each one.

When I was finally done and content, I walked back out. I layed down on the bed and closed my eyes, completely unaware that he stood there, infront of me. He remained silent, just watching me.

I opened an eye, only to see his face. For a minute I didnt know who he was. I screamed and jumped up, but that only caused him to clamp his hand over my mouth urgently. I blinked in surprise. "It's just me." he whispered. I slowly began to realize what was happening. I tried to tell him to let go of my mouth, but he didn't. I found no other choice the to bite his hand. Hard.

He jumped away from me, looking at his hand in anger and pain. I winced at the taste of his glove in my mouth. I would have found the look on his face utterly funny if I hadn't been so terrified. "I tried to tell you..." I wagged a finger at him. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"That man you were talking with," he started, clearly trying to hold back the anger inside of him. "Who was that?"

I looked at him, an eyebrow raised in surprise. "Just an old friend. why do you ask?"

"N-no reason." he looked at me, sounding like a little kid who lost his lollypop. I could see a small hint of jealousy in his eyes, but made no comment of it. I decided to take advantage of this by walking closer. He only jumped backas I neared him.

"What's wrong? You weren't like this when I saw you last..." I grinned mishievously. "Erik."

"And you weren't like this when I saw you last." he crossed his arms. "Annie."

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, moods change. and right now mine's changing to pissed." I spat back at him in disgoust. I knew I would have hell to pay, but to be honest, I didn't care. I was enjoying this.

Erik changed the subject instantly. "And what might you be doing in this room?" he looked at the fancy words reading 'DAAE' in curiosity.

"THIS," I hopped infront of him. "Is my new room. The old dressing room of the formally known 'Fluffhead Daae'." I smirked in triumph as his expression turned cold again. He backed me against the wall angrily, holding my hands above my head as i squeaked in pain.

"Don't you ever refer to Christine like that." he hissed, sticking his face infront of mine. "You ignorant, selfish brat." I felt like slapping him straight across the face. but then I remebered he had a grip on my wrists.

But then something came over me. I'm not sure what. But I began to laugh. and laugh. and laugh. He only glared more, pressing his body against mine, thinking i'd be intimidated. But I only laughed harder. He was making a fool of himself!

"What, pray tell, is so FUNNY?" he hissed, tightening his grip on my wrists.

I slowly began to stop laughing. "I'm sorry, Erik." I said in between giggles. But I wasn't that sorry at all. I truly thought the whole thing was hillarious. He didnt say anything, but I could feel him slowly loosen his grip. Just when I thought things had calmed down, he threw me to the floor harshly as I cried in pain.I looked down at my wrist, with now hand shaped bruises on them. then when I looked back up at him, he was gone without a sound.


	7. Another Odd Encounter

**I hope this chapter's not completely terrible. oO I've been spacing the past few days...i think i'm gonna redo my last chappie. It'll be better, and hopefully longer. If not, then shorter. things even out.**

**I had to redo this chapter, way too many typos. oO;;;; sorry, people. I fixed them.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I stood up, brushing myself off hastily. I looked around at the room, which seemed to darken when he passed. The candles burned out, and the windows were shut and curtains drawn. I was surprised to hear noises in the room. they sounded like walking. as if someone was pacing back and forth. I brushed a lock of blond hair behind my earto hear the sound better.

It sounded as if it were coming from behind the mirror at the end of the room. I just stood there, listening to it. I found myself pressing my ear against the glass to see where it was coming from. Then the pacing stopped, it seemed. I started poking the mirror in curiosity, then shoving it and pushing it until finally it came open. I peeked inside in wonder. A dark, damp hall. "That's it?" I thought out loud with a snort of sarcasm. I glanced at the clock on the wall of the dressing room.

"Crap!" I suddenly realized that the premiere was in 10 minutes. And all I had on was a slip corset and a robe! I shut the mirror, throwing off my robe hastily and stripping off my stockings, falling over in the process, until I heard a knock on the door.

"Annie,open up! It's Meg."

I slowly opened her eyes and rolled onto my side, facing the door. how did Meg know I was here?

Without thinking about how much of a mess I was, not to mention almost naked, I replied,"Yes Meg, come in."

"I cannot. The door is locked!" Meg called through the door.

When I remembered the door was locked, I jumped up to open the door. Then I remembered I had barely any clothing on. I bit my lip in embarrasment.

"Are you going to let me in or not?" I heard her ask.

"Uh Meg. I am indecent at the moment. Can I meet you in the hall?" I asked while changing out of my corset.

"It is too late. All musicians are to meet in 10 minutes at the auditorium." Meg cried out.

"It might have helped if you had told me yesterday. It matters not though. I will be ready. Thank you for informing me Meg. I shall see you atthe performancethen." I said falling to the floor from tripping on my skirts.

"Ok then, Good-bye Annie." Meg said.

I could hear Meg running down the hall as I got up from the floor.

I then finished unbuttoning her dress and hung it in the closet before walking over to my suitcase pulling out a white bodice and a dark blue cotton skirt and corset.

As I was about to pullmy blouse up over my arms, I heard a familiar _'swooshing'_ sound.

I turned and faced the mirror to see Erik stepping out.

"Must you come in as I am dressing?"I snapped at him. I realized she was only wearing my corset and white undergarments and suddenly became embarrassed.I covered my chest with my arms. Truly, spying on one when they are changing! What a pervert!

"I merely noticed you were about to change before loosening your corset. It is not wise to sleep in a corset my dear. I shall loosen it, for you surely cannot do it on your own." Erik said, reaching out with a gloved hand.

I thought and then said, "Oh alright, but only under one circumstance. You leave when done!"

I walked towards him and turned having my back face him.I pulledmy hair up away from my back.

"Of course." Was all he said.

He took off his gloves and placed them on the dresser next to them.

Erik gently began undoing the laces of my corset. I was surprised at how gentle Erik was after being so forceful with me last night.

Once Erik had finished untying my corset, he re-adjusted it and began doing it back up. I turned my head to give him a small smile, but quickly turned my head away again, remembering how edgy he was with me.

A few moments later he finished tying the last lace. The corset was still tight yet much more comfortable.I placed my hair back down and turned around to thank him. AllI saw was the mirror slide close.

"Thank you Erik."I whispered to the mirror before grabbing my skirt and blouse and dressed into them.I pinned my hair half up as well as brushing my teeth and washing my face.


	8. Learn to Love the Night

**Sorry, my chapters are short, eh? I jusst needed to update so you guys wouldn't think I abandoned this fic. But for a while I did. So i'll write more soon, I promise. R&R please! I'll love you forever if you do!**

I nearly shrieked when I opened the door to see Christian standing there infront of me with his fist up, appearently getting ready to knock. I could see by the expression on his face, he was shocked as well. I straightened up, taking a deep breath. "Why, hello there." I gave a timid smile, opening the door all the way and walking out.

"I'm terribly sorry, I had no idea you were coming out that moment." Christian blushed lightly. I glanced at the clock on the wall quickly. I had 5 minutes left.

"That's perfectly allright, I was planning on looking for you anyways. The premiere starts in 5 minutes..." I gestured to the clock, and christian nodded. Then something sprang from the back of my head: he didn't know yet. I had to tell him.

"Oh, right. Shall we be off?" he offered an arm to me, and I took it, chewing on my lower lip slightly. "Are you allright, Nni?" he asked, and I blinked.

"Nni? I haven't been called that since I was seven." I gave an assuring smile. I could fondly remember that long ago, we lived in the US back then. Before it all happened, before my parents died and I was sent off. But that's another story, one I decided not to think of.

"I couldn't help it." He grinned as we began our long walk to the autotorium. I was silent nearly the whole way, looking around. I swore at one point I saw a white mask in the shadows for a split second. When we got to the theater, I was thankful I had put makeup on and put my hair up; there were hundreds of people there, and almost all the seats were filled. surely someone would have noticed me.And that's not the way I wanted Christian to find out who I really was. We took our seats just as the lights began to dim. The last thing on my mind was Erik throughout the whole play. Until I heard that farmilliar voice up above the stage.

"Did I not INSTRUCT that box 5 was to remain unoccupied?" it boomed, causing more gasps in the audience. I didn't move at all, as if nothing were happening. Though Christian was looking around suspiciously.

"Annie, did you hear that?" he whispered to me after a few moments.

"Yes, of course I did," was all I had time ot say before the music started again. The dancers continued dancing, and th esingers continued singing. They were ignoring him! That's not smart, I thought. What a night this will be...

About 5 minutes into the show, just when I thought things would be fine, I heard a loud snap, and some horrified screams as the scenery fell on the stage, as well as a long lasso rope as a threat. Erik laughed, his haunting voice echoing throughout the opera house. I looked up at box 5, shrieking as two bodies dropped, hanging by two lassos. He killed them. Two men, falling on the audience as many screams and shrieks blended together in sound. I got up off my seat finally. "Oh, well, the performance was well as over anyway." I said calmly, like it was a normal every day affair.

I could see Christian was playing along, getting up off his seat also. "Right. Let's get out of here." he gave a weak smile, but he was nervous, I could tell. We made our way past several frantic people, all piling up in front of the exits. But Christian and I took another route, up a hidden stairway that Erik had showed me. Luckily, Christian made no comment on it. We ended up backstage, which was empty. I could imagine seeing a tumbleweed floating by, but of course, nothing did.

"Why is it so empty?" I wondered out loud.

"The cast probably scattered away..." Christian replied quietly. "You see, whenever accidents like this occur, they figure it was the Opera Ghost...and afterwards he's usually wandering backstage, rumor has it, looking for someone to murder."

"Oh." I dropped my voice as low as his, trying to look serious. But I was biting back a giggle and grin.

"Would you like me to walk you back to your room?" He asked, looking at me.

"Actually, I have some buisnss to attend to. Thank you for offering, but it seems I am right where I want to be." I replied simply.

Christian nodded. "Allright." He kissed my hand in a form of respect. "I must be getting home as well, I'm sure my sister is waiting for me."

"Goodnight, Christian." I smiled as he walked off.

"Goodnight," he looked back at me for a moment with a timid smile on his face, then looked back ahead and added, "Nni."

I stood there for a few moments, until the candles began to burn out, one by one. Like magic. The light around me dimmed and faded into darkness and I heard that voice again up above me. "Did you enjoy the performance?"

It was Erik.

"Oh, yes, quite much." I replied sarcastically. Cold hands snuck from behind me, resting on either side of my waist.

"So you enjoy dishasterous deaths?' There was a chuckle in his voice as he said this, and it brightened my spirits a little.

"Yes, bravo, Erik. You really got them scared." I smiled, spinning around to face him. But I was a bit dissapointed when I found it was too dark to see him well. He merely laughed, softly. The first real laugh I'd heard from him. At the same time, his hands began to move up from my waist, across my sides. "What are you doing..." I tried to stop his hands, feeling indignant. It wasn't that I neccisarily wanted him to stop, but still wondered what the hell he intended to do. But I couldn't move a muscle, hi hands seemed to paralyze me.

_"Shhh, my little one_

_Sleep and close your eyes_

_Shhh, my little one_

_Calm down, please don't cry_

_Shhh, my little one_

_Dream sweet things tonight_

_Shhh, my little one_

_Learn to love the night." _

I could feel his body pressed gently against mine, his voice alone calming me. All those fellings stopped sharply as I felt a raw sting hit my neck, traveling quickly down through my body. I fell limp in his arms, blacking out entirely. I felt dead.

The last thing I heard before I fell was his voice. His angelic, sweet voice.


	9. A Monster Like That

**Hi all. Well, I only got one response from my last temporary chapter. I'm very dissapointed in you all! TT How could you live with yourself? Aren't you ashamed? Arent you? Aren't you? AREN'T YOU? AREN'T YOU?**

**Ok, well, thanks to a good reader, unicornripple (Terribly sorry I forget your pen name), she gave me a great suggestion. This chapter I'm giving her credit. I did twist it around a bit though.I LOVE YOU! XP**

**I'm all hyped up on sugar this morning. So I think I'll give a thanks to all of the reviewers out there. You guys are what make my world go round! Keep up the reviews! and to those of you that asked, in the last chapter, I didn't make up the lullaby. I got it from another fanfic. But with the author's permission of course.**

**Disclaimer- To all you people out there who think I may actually own Phantom of the Opera…..OF COURSE I DON'T OWN IT YOU IDIOTS!**

(I'm using Erik's P.O.V in this chappie, seeing as Annie is out of her mind at the moment.)

The moment I felt Annie's light body fall limp into my arms I felt warmth. Not like Christine. No, no, definitely different. The time Christine fell in my arms, I was quite surprised that she would faint. (Author's note-- hehe. I hate christine so much. Christine: Oh! I'm so beautiful! I think I'll faint!) In fact, I had expected her to be dazzled by the wedding dress. But no, I should have suspected it wouldn't work out, being as how monsterous I am. but this time things were going all as planned. The reason I had drugged Annie was because she knew too much. She was too riskyto be kept concious at that moment. I had learned not to trust anyone anymore. I tried with Christine, and look what became of me. I had learned my lesson.

Just as I was about to carry her away from the backstage, I heard a voice.

"Annie? I forgot my coat!" It called. It was Christian again. I sighed. Why does that boy always have to get in the way of plans? Just like...I sneered at the thought: Raoul. Just like Raoul. I straightened to my full height, Annie still unconcious in my arms as Christian saw me. His blue eyes were wide open in awe first at me, then at Annie. "Annie! What did you do to her?" He asked me bravely as I stared coldly at him.

"She fell off the catwalks and fainted. I was merely trying to help." I lied calmly as I could. I shifted positions so Annie was draped over my shoulder and my free hand was straying to my cloak to grab the Punjab Lasso...

Christian glared. "Liar! What did you do to her?"

"Dare you call the Opera Ghost a liar?" I made my voice beam through the room, causing Christian to jump back a little.

"I...I'm calling the police!" Christian said frightenedly, reaching for a phone on the wall. I was getting frustrated easily. Why had he made this so hard?

"You touch that phone and you won't live to see the morning." I gritted my teeth as Christian turned around to face me.

He glared, reaching for a small dagger in his pocket. "Let her go."

I grinned evily. "As you wish." I let my grip go on Annie, letting her fall to the floor carelessly. I grabbed the lasso and leaped at him angerly. He threw his dagger startledly at me, and I ducked as it flew past my head, and into the wooden lion figure of the chapel banister. The rope landed on his neck, and I pulled without a thought, and continued to pull, choking him until he stopped squirming and his face turned white. I let go of the lasso as he fell to the ground. He was dead.

I sighed taking the lasso off from around his neck regrettingly. Oh god, I thought. I killed him.

I had put the lasso rope back in my cloak, and picked Annie back up. I brought her to the ballet dormitory to rest, the drug wouldn't ware out for a couple more hours. I walked into an empty bedroom, closing and locking the door behind me. I sat on the ground, Annie cradled gently in my arms. I shut my eyes tightly,hugging on to Annie like a lost child as tears began to roll down my cheeks. "Why am I such a monster? Why?" I thought sadly. I could never resist the urge to kill. And if Annie found out I killed her best friend she would hate me. I began to sob silently, holding Annie tighter.

Until I felt her move, as she began to toss her head back and forth gently until her eyes fluttered halfway open. "Erik...?"

**Yes, another cliffie. Sorry, I like to make you suffer. I hope to get more reviews, I'll take em all. Even flames.**

**Yeah, yeah, my chappies are short. sorry. But it's just not gonna change. So if this is not your cup of tea, I suggest you look elsewhere.**

**SUGAR! XD**


	10. The Reason

**This chapter speaks for itself. Enjoy.**

(Still using Erik's P.O.V)

I looked down at he slowly. The drug wasn't supposed to ware out for hours! She wasn't supposed to be awake yet!

"Erik...? What happened? there are tears in your eyes." I heard her murmur, reaching a hand up to rest on my cheek. That warm, gentle hand. I stopped crying immeadietly, showing no feeling in my eyes.

"You passed out backstage." I replied emotionlessly. "And I wasn't crying."

Annie removed her hand from my cheek, much to my discontent. She began to struggle to sit up, and I let go of her once she began to stand. She rubbed her head painfully. "Where are we?" she demanded coldly. I was surprised at how ignorant she was being whe she hadn't the slightest idea what was going on.

"You passed out, so I brought you here to rest." I lied.

"That doesn't answer my question. Where are we?"

I glared at her, bringing my voice low and threatening. "We're in the ballet dormitories. It's only polite to bring an unconcious woman to rest in a bed, what now?" I growled. "By the way, how was your evening at the stage play? Did you enjoy it?"

(Switching back to Annie's P.O.V, I suck at being Erik)

His voice was pure ice, cold and biting.

After recovering from my shock and the dizziness my head had caused, I straightened and allowed my eyes to adjust to the darkness. I could just make out the white of his mask in the gloom, but nothing else.

"I enjoyed my evening very well, thank you," I enunciated, making my voice as cold as his. I was in no mood for his arrogant side that seemed to once again be coming to the fore. I was loathe to tremble in fear of him as I once had, even though I knew that to treat him with anything less than wary respect was pure foolishness.

"You certainly seemed to enjoy the attentions of that _boy_," he hissed, drawing near to my face.

The fury in his voice was palpable.

"That _boy_, as you call him, was simply being polite. He's a perfect gentleman, unlike _some_ men I have the misfortune of being acquainted with!" I placed my hands upon his chest and shoved, but he didn't budge, only stepped closer until I was pressed completely against the wall. A small_ frisson_ of fear worked its way down my spine; he hatedChristian with a passion it seemed, and perhaps it had been foolish to allow the younger man to assist me during the evening and chat so amiably to him. I quelled my reaction though. I had the perfect right to be polite and to enjoy the company of a pleasant gentleman.

"Oh, _no_, my dear! You are perfectly right! _I_ am no gentleman! I have no right to claim such a title, do I? Monsters have no claim to the social graces!" He whirled away from me suddenly, breathing harshly, his cloak brushing my skirts as he turned. I had no idea where he had gone in the absolute darkness until my lamp flared to life on my dresser, bathing the room in low, golden light.

He stood by the dresser, his eyes riveted on me. I couldn't keep my eyes from devouring the sight of him in the dark gold waistcoat, black cravat, tail coat, and the pale gold lined black velvet cloak, his hair once again smoothed back, dark and gleaming, the white of his mask throwing the beautiful uncovered side of his face into smooth, chiseled lines, his brow and sideburns dark against his face. His eyes were more green than gold in the light, his mouth set in a hard smirk.

He seemed to fill the small room with his dark presence, making everything else seem colorless and lifeless compared to him.

I remained against the wall, my hood fallen back, studying him quietly, unable to slow the beat of my heart. Despite everything, I loved him still. Why could my heart have simply remained a block of stone? Why had this man come along, chosen me for his purposes, and made me want and need again, in vain, as I always had?

Finally I spoke, my voice not as steady as I would have liked it to be.

"You are no monster, Erik, though there are times you do act like one." I stepped away from the wall, removing my cloak and draping it over a chair. I turned to the mirror and studied my face. Earlier, when Erik pulled his little stunt on the stage, many people ran to the exits and stairs in panic. Christian and I were on our way up to the stairs, an I had fallen backwards by tripping over my skirts. I hit my head on the riling. I figured it would jut leave a small mark, but I was appearenly wrong. The swelling had begun to return somewhat with the late hour, leaving my skin marred.

He was beside me in an instant, cupping my face gently and turning my right side to him. He touched my temple lightly, judging the swelling. I winced at his touch, the place had grown quite tender again. He removed his gloves, slipping them into his cloak, and then turned me to him again, pressing the bruises gently with his fingertips.

"You need a warm compress against this," he whispered, touching my right eye which was still a bit inflamed. He drew nearer to me, looking down at me with an unfathomable expression. "How did you get these bruises?"

"I fell on the stairs." I replied carelessly, looking away from him. Erik began to chuckle.

"Ah, yes, when I killed the men, right? I haven't done that since I last saw..."

"Christine," I finished for him, moving away from him, unbuttoning my jacket, keeping my eyes lowered.

He was still by the mirror, not moving. When he spoke, his voice was low and dangerous once again.

"Do not speak to me of Christine."

I whirled to face him. "It must be spoken of, Erik! Surely you can see that she is happy! She loves her husband, _she's having his child_, and they are overjoyed!" I ripped my jacket off of my shoulders and threw it upon the bed. I was grabbed by the arms and turned to face him, his eyes blazing.

"_At my expense_!" he roared. "They would not have that _precious_ joy if it wasn't for me! I could have had her, kept her, but I let her go." His voice lowered, turning ragged with pain. "I let her go, when I could have kept her with me, my wife and lover." He shook me as if to make me understand.

"Not willingly, though, Erik! Surely that would not have been what you would want, to have to force her every night! You are not worthy of such an act, Erik." I tried to pull out of his grasp, but he held me with iron force.

"You know nothing of me," he raged behind his gritted teeth. "What I would do to possess her. To see her tonight, looking so exquisite, on the arm of that _puppy_!"

I spat on him, ripping my arms finally out of his grasp and turning to face him. He lunged at me, flinging me away fro him and throwing me onto the bed. I shrieked in fury and came up, trying to land a blow against his face, but he pinned my hands above my head and covered me with his body, quelling my frantic movements with the shock of his weight on me.

"You see!" I raged up at him, struggling to free myself of him. "_This_ is how I am treated! You cannot even seem to conduct yourself in a decent manner!"

"I tried to hold and comfort you after you were injured..." he spat. My mouth flew open in outrage at his audacity.

"After drugging me!" I shot back. I knew he had drugged me. He gave me a shot. I've experienced that kind of drug before, when I was owned by a rapist. He drugged me on most nights, if I refused him. And I could never forget the feeling. It was so terrible. You felt something strange and cold run down your body, then spasms start, and finally you go numb and pass out.

"Forgive me, _my dear_!" His teeth were bared at me, every movement of his chest rising and falling harshly felt against my own. "And _you_ forget that you are in debt to me! I control your fate here,Annie! Do _not_ forget that!"

Beneath him I stilled, staring up at him. So, nothing had changed. The moments of quiet intimacy. He meant to give my whereabouts tothe policeif I disobeyed him. _Why did I love such a man!_

I closed my eyes over the hot tears that threatened, pressing my lips tightly together to stop the tremblling.

Above me, his harsh breathing had slowed. He made a low, angry sound in his throat and his hands released my wrists and cupped my face, once again gentle. He lowered his forehead to mine.

"Please, don't cry Nni. Please." He softly kissed my bruised cheek. I shook my head, resisting the mad impulse to tilt my head and meet his lips instead.

"Get off of me, please," I whispered, keeping my eyes closed.

He was still, then slowly removed his person from mine and walked slowly toward the mirror.

On the bed, I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling.

"You could conduct yourself like a gentleman if you wanted, Erik. You can be gentle and considerate when you choose to be. Why you cannot act as such at all times, I know not the reason." I slowly sat up, brushing a curl that had come loose during our struggling behind my ear.

He stood perfectly still, a dark, silent statue. His eyes, which were suddenly tortured were piercing mine in the mirror.

"You want to know the reason." He said slowly, his voice low and dangerous. "Then you shall. Look and see why I cannot be your perfect gentleman!"

He turned and flung the mask at my feet.

**Haha! See, I _can _writre long chapters if I want to! And this one didn't even take me too long. ;) hehe. So I'd better get reviews for this! No one's been giving me feedback! It saddens me so! Oh yes, another cliffie. Don't expect me to be leaving you off in a non-cliffie spot. It's not gonna happen. Sorry, folks.**


End file.
